Love Yourself: Tear
Love Yourself: Tear (Love Yourself 轉 'Tear') is the third Korean full-length album by BTS. It was released on May 18, 2018 with "Fake Love" serving as the album’s title track. Background The album was first teased on April 6 with the release of the teaser video titled "Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder". Big Hit later confirmed on the 17th that the group would be releasing their third Korean album on May 18.(공지) 방탄소년단 세 번째 정규앨범 LOVE YOURSELF 轉 'Tear' 발매 안내K-pop act BTS to drop 3rd studio album next month: agency On May 7, a comeback trailer titled "Love Yourself 轉 ‘Singularity'" was released. The track, which is an R&B song based on the Neo-Soul genre, is performed by member V and will be the intro track for the album.BTS' V Reveals Haunting New Song 'Singularity' Ahead of 'Love Yourself: Tear' Album Release BTS collaborated with international artists for nearly all of the album's tracks. The album's intro track, "Intro: Singularity" is a collaboration between RM and British producer Charlie J. Perry, known for his work with English singer Jorja Smith. Track 3, "전하지 못한 진심" (The Truth Untold), is the group's second collaboration with Japanese-American DJ Steve Aoki, with whom they produced "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" and received a RIAA Gold certification. The 4th track, "134340", was co-written by Irish singer-songwriter Orla Garland. English singer and producer MNEK, an openly gay artist known for his work with international artists including Dua Lipa and Bastille, co-wrote track 5, "낙원" (Paradise), alongside American producer Lophiile (Ty Acord). Both tracks 6 and 7, "Love Maze" and "Magic Shop", were co-produced with Grammy award-winning Canadian producer Jordan “DJ Swivel” Young, a previous BTS collaborator on the track "Euphoria". Track 8, "Airplane pt.2", is a follow-up track to the song "Airplane" from J-Hope's mixtape Hope World, ''and features lyrics written by American songwriter Ali Tamposi - known for her work with Beyoncé, Christina Aguilera, and One Direction. The album's 7th track, "Magic Shop", was co-written and produced by BTS member Jungkook and marks his debut as a producer. An initial teaser trailer for the title track, "Fake Love", was released on YouTube on May 14, introducing the idea of the psychodramatic technique known as “magic shop,” which the video describes as "exchanging fear for a positive attitude." The first trailer also featured an acapella clip of the track's chorus.BTS Confirm 'Fake Love' Single With New Teaser Video: Watch A second teaser trailer was released on May 16, revealing some of the track's official choreography.BTS Share Second 'Fake Love' Teaser Video: Watch Prior to the album's release, a comeback preview show was broadcast live on the Naver V Live app, featuring a talk portion discussing the meaning behind the album, games, and behind the scenes footage presented by the members.BTS explain what Love Yourself: Tear is all about in comeback preview show The group is set to perform the album's title track, "Fake Love," at the ''Billboard Music Awards on May 20, where they are also nominated for the Top Social Artist Award. This marks the first performance by a K-pop artist at the Billboard awards.BTS Set to Perform at the BBMAs and Debut New Song: 'We Are So Excited' The group is also scheduled to perform "Fake Love" on the Ellen Show on May 25.BTS Set to Perform New Song Called 'Fake Love' on 'Ellen' Release The album was released worldwide on all streaming and download services on May 18, 2018.BTS Releases Expressive 'Love Yourself: Tear' Album: Listen The music video for the title track, "Fake Love", was released simultaneously on the Big Hit Entertainment official YouTube channel. The music video reached 1 million likes on the video service within 39 minutes, breaking the previous record of 1 hour and 29 minutes set by the video for "Intro: Singularity" just two weeks previously.FAKE LOVE become the Fastest MV to hit 1M Likes on Youtube history in just 39 Minutes Both tracks broke the record for the fastest K-pop video and the fastest music video of any genre to reach the milestone. Controversy E-commerce and shipping company Amazon made a shipping error with the Love Yourself: Tear pre-ordered albums, causing some fans to receive their physical copies of the album prior to the official release date on May 18. Copies of the album's tracks, photocards and photobook pages quickly surfaced online following the error. Big Hit Entertainment was made aware of the shipping error late Thursday, May 17, and responded with a public statement confirming their awareness and their intention to address the issue of leaked content online through potential legal action.'Amazon' makes shipping errors & ships out BTS' 3rd full album 'Love Yourself - Tear' before its official release date Records set and broken * – Currently held record * – Broke own (solo or group) record Track list #"Intro: Singularity" - 3:14 #"Fake Love" - 4:06 #"The Truth Untold (전하지 못한 진심) (feat. Steve Aoki)" - 4:02 #"134340" - 3:49 #"Paradise (낙원)" - 3:30 #"Love Maze" - 3:40 #"Magic Shop" - 4:36 #"Airplane pt.2" - 3:39 #"Anpanman" - 3:54 #"So What" - 4:44 #"Outro: Tear" - 4:45 Certifications 'Gaon' Gallery BTS Love Yourself Tear album content.png|Album content BTS Love Yourself Tear track list.png|Track list References Video links * "Fake Love" music video ** Extended ver. ** Teaser 1 / Teaser 2 ** MV shooting ** Self MV * "Fake Love" dance practice * 'Singularity' comeback teaser * Euphoria : Theme of Love Yourself 起 Wonder' Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:BTS Category:2018 releases Category:2018 studio albums